The Phenom  Vampire
by tyfang360
Summary: one-shot what if the phenom of WWE was within the soul of Tsukune


I do not own Rosario vampire or WWE

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Tsukune was out cold; his harem was weakened while Kuyou in his hybrid form was getting stronger and stronger

"It's over" said Kuyou "Soon you will all die with that pathetic human." he was charging up his Flame Wheel attack while Inner Moka tried to give Tsukune her blood to recover but Kuyou was too quick for her he shot a fireball it Tsukune with so much force it made him fall off the top of the building.

"TSUKUNE!" the girls cried while Kuyou was laughing

"Well that got rid of him now to deal with all of you" he said as he was charging for his Supernova blast

-Tsukune-

Tsukune was laying out cold on the ground he was in his mindscape

-Tsukune's Mindscape-

He was a in dark realm everything was quiet until he heard a voice

"Tsukune" said the voice

"Who….who's there?" Tsukune asked.

A man appeared in front of Tsukune he wears a black trench coat and a black hat Tsukune knew this man at once

"Your…you're Undertaker…but why are you here?" Tsukune asked

"To tell you what you are" said Undertaker

"But I already know I'm human…am I?" Tsukune asked

"Not exactly…because you see…your me." Undertaker replied

"But I thought it was all a gimmick." Tsukune said

"Not true Tsukune I am a wrestler but I am real" Said Undertaker

"Now go Tsukune, use my power to protect your friends and put that miserable fox in his place…In a grave."

Tsukune nodded

-With Tsukune-

He woke up to see he was wearing Undertaker's coat and hat he knew what to do

He gathered the dark energy around him and made it his power

-On the battlefield-

Kuyou wearing a maniacal grin as he was about to finish them off but then they heard a bell toll (Undertaker's bell)

He stopped to see what was happening so did the girl then the bell tolled again this time a huge storm cloud appeared but it did not rain it was shooting lightning bolts and thundered

"What the heck is going on?" Asked Kurumu her answer came as a huge bolt of lightning struck the area between the girls and Kuyou appeared from that was Tsukune wearing a black trench coat and a black hat Tsukune spoke in a cold deadly voice that even made Inner Moka tremble in fear.

"You've harmed my friends for the last time Kuyou." Tsukune said

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Kuyou sneered

"This" Tsukune replied as he unleashed his dark energy it was so powerful that even the girls terrified of Tsukune

"You want me come and get me." Said Tsukune

Kuyou charged at him with a wordless battle cry all Tsukune did was raise his left arm in the air and flexing his fingers, measuring him.

As soon as Kuyou was in range Tsukune grabbed him by the throat choking him

"What is Tsukune doing choking him?" asked Inner Moka

She was half-right as Tsukune grabbed Kuyou's right arm and place it on top of Tsukune's left arm

"Now what is Tsukune doing?" asked Inner Moka

Tsukune then placed his free hand on Kuyou's back then with all his might Tsukune lifted Kuyou high in the air and with the dark energy flowing through him he slammed Kuyou down on his back breaking his spine and crushed his windpipe (Choke Slam from Hell!)

Tsukune turned and faced the girls there was a brief pause then Tsukune slowly took off his hat to reveal the girls his white eyes which scared the crap out of them showing he only rolled his eyes Tsukune looked at his harem.

"Are you guys alright?" Tsukune asked

"Some of us has taken damage but none life threatening" said Inner Moka

"That's good." Said Tsukune "If you will all excuse me for a moment."

Tsukune used his dark energy to magnify his voice using Undertaker's voice he roared

"**STUDENTS AND FACULTY OF YOKAI ACADEMY I HOPE YOU ARE ALL LISTENING TO ME… CONSIDER THIS A WARNING….. IF ANY HUMAN IS FOUND HERE AND KILLED BY EITHER STUDENT OR TEACHER…THEN YOU WILL SUFFER THEN SAME FATE AS KUYOU DID…..THE NEXT TIME A HUMAN IS KILLED HERE…. THOSE RESPONSIBLE SHALL ALL REST…IN…PEACE!**"

Tsukune reverted back to his human self and fell to the ground his world went black

The next morning Tsukune found himself on his bed in his room only to find Moka in her sealed form looking at him

"Oh Tsukune your awake I saw what happened out there that was really amazing!" she said

Tsukune smiled "well if it wasn't for this new power I would hate to see what would happen to us…so what happened to Kuyou?" he asked

"Well after what had happened the headmaster expelled Kuyou for his actions." Moka replied

"He got what was coming to him then." Tsukune said

They both stared at each other for a moment.

"Tsukune what you did for us…that was very brave of you…so I want to thank you for saving us." Moka said

She leaned close, closed her eyes and whispered "Tsu…ku…ne."

"Moka-san…" Tsukune replied

They were almost about to kiss each other when Kurumu kicked the door open

"Tsukune!" she said then she looked at both of them while they both turned away hiding their blush she jumped and dived for Tsukune she landed next to him

"What were you doing just now?" she asked

"N-Nothing" He lied only to find Mizore wrapping her arms around his neck

"Continue to do it with me" she said blushing

"No, with me!" said Yukari

"With me!" said Ruby

Then Tsukune found himself looking at all 4 of the girls who wanting to kiss him then Moka popped up.

"No Tsukune, do it with me!" She said

Then Tsukune found himself being kissed by all 5 girls.

"All five of you?" he cried out.

The End

That was a oneshot I pulled out this goes out to all Rosario Vampire and WWE Fans all over the globe.

The King of Rain

Tyfang360


End file.
